tomando el control
by mi-io
Summary: mi:hola! aqui les traemos otra tipica historia sobre las reflexiones de ken... io:BASTA!,YA ESTOY HARTA DE ESTAS HISTORIAS!, DE SIEMPRE LEER KOMO KAORU INTENTA CONQUISTAR KENSHIN O DE KENSHIN PENSANDO Y REPENSANDO SI ES LO KORRECTO O NO DECLARARSELE A KA
1. Default Chapter

mi: hola!!!! _^. .^_ aqui les traemos otra de las tipicas historias en las que Kenshin piensa y piensa y piensa y piensa y piensa aun mas acerca de como declararsele a Kaoru y si es correcto o no, por sus inseguridades y temores sobre ser rechazado y de que si sera el hombre correcto para ell...  
  
io:BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi:que???  
  
io: YA ESTOY HARTA DE ESTAS HISTORIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!, DE SIEMPRE LEER KOMO KAORU INTENTA CONQUISTAR KENSHIN O DE KENSHIN PENSANDO Y REPENSANDO SI ES LO KORRECTO O NO DECLARARSELE A KAORU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahora yo tomare el control. WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA WUAJAJAJAJA WUAJAJAJAJA  
  
mi:¬¬ de que demonios estas hablando??????   
  
io: ke siempre leo kosas asi, en las ke Kenshin piensa y piensa y vuelve a pensar sobre kaoru, en los ke Misao intenta e intenta y sigue intentando konkistar a Aoshi, en los ke Sano esta tratando de decidir si kedarse kon Tae o kon Megumi!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi:y de que quieres que escriban entonces?????? ¬_¬  
  
io: el problema no es ke eskriban acerka de eso, si no ke siempre Kaoru se keda kon Kenshin, o Misao kon Aoshi o Sanosuke kon........... ¬¬ bueno kon alguna de la serie.  
  
mi: O_o ya te deschabetaste, ¬¬ademas es el destino, esos personajes nacieron y fueron creados para eso, SU DESTINO ESTA SEYADO!!!!!!!!!! QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES!!!!!!!! ò~ó**************  
  
io: JAJAJAJAJA eso es lo ke tu krees JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
mi:O_o?????????????  
  
io: Ahora yo hare ke eso kambie XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi: de que estas hablando??????????  
  
io: hablo de............ ESTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(le quita una manta a una cosa enorme que estaba en el fondo y nadie habia visto)  
  
mi: YYYYYYYYYYYYY.... eso que???? ~_~U  
  
io: ¬u¬ ke akaso no rekonoces estos planos???????  
  
mi: OoO es...es... Ù@Ú************ mi..........   
  
mi maquina controlacerebrosquitavoluntadymanipuladoradesentimientos!!!!!!  
  
io:ASI ES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WUAJAJAJAJA  
  
ahora... ke komience la divercion WUAJAJAJAJAJA WUAJAJAJAJA cof cof WUAJAJAJA  
  
  
  
Era un dia normal en el dojo Kamiya, todo era komo siempre, Kaoru peleaba kon Yahiko, Kenshin se hacia el tonto lavando la ropa, Sanosuke llegaba dispuesto a devorar o mejor dicho "tragar" el desayuno, y el malvado en turno hacia sus planes para raptar a Kaoru y pelear kon Battusai(¬¬ o komo sea ke se eskriba). Pero de pronto el cielo se oskureció, el viento komenso a soplar muy fuerte, komo si una tormenta se avecinara, mientras todos miraban al cielo esperando ke una luz celestial trajera algo kon sigo...  
  
??????: OIGAN!!!! A KA ABAJO!!!!!!!-dijo una extraña persona que habia entrado al dojo y que nadie habia visto porque todos veia el cielo idotizados -_-U  
  
todos: ke???? komo???? ke fue eso????  
  
Kenshin: O_ox oro????'(io: n_n komo siempre tan lindo kon su hermosa frase mi:¬¬ si,si,si... podemos regresar a la historia???????io: O_o na?? a, si es cierto)  
  
ejem, ejem.  
  
Yahiko: kien eres tu???????  
  
Mi: hola pequeñas formas de vida no avanzadas!!! n_n  
  
Kaoru: ke???  
  
Sanosuke: eso significa ke tu... ERES UN EXTRATERRESTRE?????????  
  
todos:O.OKE???????????????  
  
Mi:....¬¬ ....pues....NO  
  
Kenshin: entonces kien eres??  
  
Mi: ejem,ejem, bueno pues yo me llamo mi, y vengo aprevenirlos de..........¬¬ io  
  
Yahiko: io???? osea ke nos vas a atacar  
  
mi: |-|_|-| no yo, si no "i"o  
  
Kaoru: y kien es?????  
  
mi: mmm, ella es mi hermana(io: -_-U lamentablemente mi:¬¬**** te aseguro que la que mas lo lamenta soy yo   
  
io: ¬x¬*******)  
  
Kenshin: O_ox?????? y ke le sucede???  
  
mi: mmmmm... Kaoru!!!!!!!!! ven aki  
  
Kaoru: si, ke sucede  
  
mi: debo hablar kontigo -y se la lleva a otro lugar dejando a todos los "hombres".......estupefactos???, bueno ahi se kedan  
  
Kaoru: bien ke es lo ke pasa kon esa tal "io"  
  
mi: lo ke pasa es ke ella.....  
  
Kenshin: n_nx ya terminaron de hablar???  
  
Kaoru: ¬¬*  
  
mi: ¬¬* komo kieres ke ayamos terminado en TRES SEGUNDOS???????  
  
Kenshin: tres???? demonios tarde demasiado, señorita kaoru se encuentra bien????????  
  
kaoru y mi se van para atras al mismo tiempo ke aparecia una ENORME gota tras sus cabezas  
  
Kaoru(levantandose de golpe): SI! estoy bien!!!!!  
  
mi:¬x¬ no krees ke es demasiado sobre protector??  
  
Kaoru: n_n es por ke me kiere mucho(kon una voz muy melosa)  
  
mi: bueno..... regresando al problema kon io, lo ke pasa es ke ella kreo una ma... -se detiene al ver komo Kenshin se keda paralizado despues de ken un estruendoso rayo cae sobre el doyo-  
  
Kaoru: MI CASA!!!!!!! TxT   
  
mi: Kenshin..... estas bien  
  
Kaoru: Sano ven a.... -y entonces se percata de ke Sano y Yahiko estan en el mismo trance- ke sucede????  
  
mi: CHURROS!!!!!! es demasiado tarde  
  
Kaoru: ke pasa????, ke es lo ke kreo io??????  
  
WUAJAJAJAJAJA WUAJAJAJAJA WUAJAcof cof ejem, ejem WUAJAJAJA  
  
mi: io!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: tu????  
  
mi:¬¬U NO YO ES IO!!!!  
  
io: ja kreiste ke podrias evitarlo, pues te ekivokaste ahora sus mentes son mias!!!!- dijo mientra bajaba de su globo kon la forma de la kabeza de kenshin(si leyeron bien ahi dice ke kon la forma de la kabeza de kenshin n_n)ke se enkontraba justo encima del doyo(de donde kreen ke salio el rayo???)  
  
Kaoru: ke????? komo ke sus mentes te pertenecen?, KE LES HICISTE??????????  
  
io: O_o??? por ke no funciono kon ustedes???  
  
mi:jajajajajajaja parece ke no kolokaste korrectamente el desfalchifitrafador para mentes femeninas  
  
io: el ke???????  
  
mi: komo??? ni sikiera lo konsegiste???   
  
io:¬x¬ es ke no lo tenian en la tienda!!  
  
mi: -_-U klaro ke no lo encontraste!!! solo yo se komo hacerlo... n_n yo tengo la patente ^o^jojojojojojo  
  
io: ¬¬ si solo tu lo sabes hacer komo la iva a kolokar???  
  
Kaoru: de ke demonios hablan?? -ambas la ignoran y kaoru se keda muy molesta kon eso  
  
mi: bueno si me robaste los planos de la maquina controlacerebrosquitavoluntadymanipuladoradesentimientos pudiste aver tomado el de el defalchifitrafador -en lo ke decia eso io ya habia subido a los chicos a su globo y ya se disponia a irse-  
  
Kaoru: NOOOOOOOOO! KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi: Ò_Ó oye ponme atencion kuando te ablo!!!!!  
  
io: jajajajajaja lo siento mucho Kaoru pero ahora Ken-chan es MIO!!!!!!!   
  
Kaoru: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
fin del capitulo uno  
  
U~.~U  
  
by: io n_n  
  
mi: y yo que?????  
  
io: ¬¬ tu nada!!!  
  
mi: ¬x¬* 


	2. ¿realmente funciona?

Antes que nada gracias Misao okashira, asi se escribe ¿no?, gracias por tu apoyo, y seguro que continuaremos hasta el final, no diste muchos animos!!!!!!!!!! n__________n  
  
En nuestro capitulo anterior:  
  
mi: bueno si me robaste los planos de la maquina controlacerebrosquitavoluntadymanipuladoradesentimientos pudiste aver tomado el de el defalchifitrafador -en lo ke decia eso io ya habia subido a los chicos a su globo y ya se disponia a irse-  
  
Kaoru: NOOOOOOOOO! KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi: Ò_Ó oye ponme atencion kuando te ablo!!!!!  
  
io: jajajajajaja lo siento mucho Kaoru pero ahora Ken-chan es MIO!!!!!!!   
  
Kaoru: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
U~.~U  
  
cap. 2 Realmente funciona???  
  
El globo de io se alejaba junto con nuestro BELLO, MAGNIFICO Y VIRTUOSO... "Kenshin",¬¬ a si, y tambien Yahiko y Sano.  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin:.........................  
  
Kaoru: ke le sucede???  
  
io: WUAJAJAJAJA, lo siento mucho, pero el ya no te escucha, solo puede escuchar mi hermosa voz(io: si ke soy modesta, verdad???)  
  
mi: Kaoru ven tenemos que alcanzarlos - y entonces mi le señala acia su izquierda y le muestra un globo con forma de la cabeza de... cyborg 009????(mi:para quienes no conoscan la caricatura sale a las doce de la noche en cartoon network, por lo menos en México, la verdad es que me traumo la serie n_n io: ¬¬ eso a nadie le importa)  
  
Kaoru: ke es "ESO" ???????  
  
io: ke???????? o no debo apresurarme - entonces saca un control o algo por el estilo, aprieta un boton y derrepente salen unos cohetes de debajo del globo(no se les ace familiar?)  
  
mi:rapido sigamosla  
  
Kaoru: si! -entonces suben al globo e intentan seguirla, aunke no les sirva de nada, por ke io es mucho mas rapida y astuta(jeje)(mi: -+- como veran la modestia es la virtud de io... ¬¬ no tienen la idea de lo que es vivir con ella todos los dias io:Ò+Ó****)  
  
Luego de varias horas y de ke ubieran perdido la pista de io se dan kuenta de ke an llegado a Kyoto(se puede llegar tan rapido?), y deciden ir kon Misao, tal vez vieron pasar el globo( mi: quien no veria pasar a un globo con la cara de Kenshin???????¬¬), asi ke van al Aoya. Pero al llegar....  
  
mi:KE????????????? TAMBIEN VINO AKI Y SE LLEVO A AOSHI?????  
  
Misao: T_T MI SEÑOR AOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, KOMO PUDE PERMITIR KE SE LO LLEVARAN???? NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: y vieron por donde se fue???  
  
Misao: T_T..... no!!!  
  
Kaoru: oh no ahora ke aremos??????????, Kien lavara mi ropa?????  
  
Misao: ¬¬UUU konsiguete una chacha  
  
Kaoru: T_T no hay mejor chacha ke Kenshin  
  
mi: mmmmmmmmmmmm... tenemos que hacer algo... YA SE!!!!!!!!!!! si io uso los planos que diseñe, entonces puedo rastrear la huella sonica de la metalachafiltrefa hipersonica, y asi localizar la localizacion de la maquina por medio de los pulsos electromagneticos de la vision calorifica del globo......   
  
Misao y Kaoru: O_o ke????????????????????????  
  
mi: si solo debo apurarme!- mi sale corriendo y empieza a hacer quien sabe que demonios con un monton de partes del globo y unas cazerolas y tenedores que tomo de la cocina.- AAAAAHHHHHH nesecitamos una fuente de poder mas pótente!!!!!!!!!- sale corriendo dentro de la casa y kuando sale trae puesto un traje naranja kon una mascara anti-gases y trae cargando con una vara un monton de calzoncillos sucios de Okina, y los coloca en frasco enorme- no se preocupen... para la tarde ya estara lista y rescataremos a todos!!!!!!!! - entonces ke Misao y Kaoru se enkuentran desmayadas por el HORRIBLE hedor de los calzoncillos- Oh es cierto ellas no tienen mascaras anti-gases, bueno debo acabar el siguemetalachafiltrefas!!  
  
Mientras tanto en algun lugar desconocido....  
  
io:WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, alfin lo he logrado, ahora todos los hombres me obedecen!!!!! WUAJAJAJAJAJA. aber, agamos una pequeña prueba... mmmmmmmmmmm... AOSHI RIETE!!!  
  
Aoshi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
io: O_O por dios....... no krei ke fura posible, aber -entonces io aparece a unas jovencitas y las koloka frente a Okina-. OKINA NO LAS VIOLES!!!!!!!!!!(mi: crei que esta historia era para toda la familia ¬¬)  
  
Okina:....... -solo se keda ahi mirando a la nada-.  
  
io: WUAUUUUUUUUUUUU, agamos otra prueba.....SAITO TIRA ESE CIGARRO!!!  
  
( por cierto io de paso se robo a Saito de la sala de torturas de la policia, bueno se robo a todos los hombres de la caricatura... pero a los no importantes los tiene atras en la bodega)  
  
De inmediato Saito saka de su boka el cigarro y lo tira al piso y komienza a pisarlo desesperadamente asta ke lo desintegra.  
  
io: O_O OH POR DIOS, LA MAQUINA REALMENTE FUNCIONA!!!!!!!!!!,mmm kreo ke le robare kosas mas seguido, jejejejejejeje  
  
io: ahora,mmmmmmmmm, Kenshin........ LAVA LA ROPA!!!!, espera eso de kualkier modo lo aces,mmmmmmmmm, PREPARA LA CENA!!!!, no.. tambien aces eso, DEMONIOS KE TE PIDO KE AGAS!!!!!!!!..............................................................................................................................................................................................(fue una pausa muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy larga)  
  
Varias horas despues nos encontramos kon ke mi logro acer la maquina y ke funciona(pueden kreerlo??)  
  
mi: me las pagara! me las va a pagar esa susodicha !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se aceca a Kaoru y Misao que sigues KO por falta de O2 en el cerebro (se abran muerto??) mi les pika la kara con un palito- oigan... aun viven??????  
  
Misao y Kaoru se returcen un poko y despiertan  
  
Kaoru: ke es lo ke sucedio??????  
  
mi: n_n no fue nada solo se desmayaron por los gases calzonikos  
  
Misao: Ò_Ó ya vera ese viejo kuando regrese, le voy a enseñar ke la ropa se lava y ke no se deja "añejar" por 30 años!!!!  
  
Kaoru: 30 AÑOS???????? enserio tenia tanto ahi  
  
Misao: T_T si...  
  
mi: ejem, bueno la maquina esta lista vamos por io!!!!  
  
Kaoru: krei ke ivamos a salvar a Kenshin!!!  
  
mi: ¬¬ ejem, tu los salvas y yo golpeo a io ok???  
  
Misao: Ò_Ó y ke hay de mi señor Aoshi!!!!  
  
mi: ya dije ke si lo kieren de vuelta ustedes los salven!!!!!!  
  
Misao: "a bueno"  
  
  
  
Las tres suben al globo y encienden la maquina, pero esta las electrocuta.  
  
mi: Churros!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru y misao se retuercen por las descargas.  
  
mi: huele a quemado, no creen?????  
  
Misao: ¬¬***** lo krees??????'  
  
Kaoru: asi nunca voy a enkontrar a mi chacha... digo.... Kenshin n_nU jeje  
  
mi: no se preocupen solo es un corto circuito... de seguro una sobrecarga de calzones, no pense que tuvieran 30 años de añejados... bueno no se preocupen para el proximo capitulo estara arreglada!!!! n_ñ   
  
Misao: eso espero ¬¬**  
  
Kaoru: BUA NO QUIERO LAVAR LA ROPA!!!!!!!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Fin capitulo 2  
  
U~.~U  
  
by: io n_n..... y........ mi (ke asco)  
  
mi: Ò_Ó****  
  
io: n_n jeje 


	3. Su secreto mas oscuro

En nuestro capitulo anterior:  
  
Las tres suben al globo y encienden la maquina, pero esta las electrocuta.  
  
mi: Churros!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru y misao se retuercen por las descargas.  
  
mi: huele a quemado, no creen?????  
  
Misao: ¬¬ lo krees??????'  
  
Kaoru: asi nunca voy a enkontrar a mi chacha... digo.... Kenshin nnU jeje  
  
mi: no se preocupen solo es un corto circuito... de seguro una sobrecarga de calzones, no pense que tuvieran 30 años de añejados... bueno no se preocupen para el proximo capitulo estara arreglada!!!! nñ   
  
Misao: eso espero ¬¬  
  
Kaoru: BUA NO QUIERO LAVAR LA ROPA!!!!!!!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
U.U  
  
cap. 3: Su secreto mas oscuro  
  
mi:ya esta lista!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ahora... VAMONOS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: ¬¬ Segura ke no nos electrokutara de nuevo?????????  
  
mi: no lo hara...  
  
Kaoru: komo estas segura???  
  
mi:nn por que mientras estaban KO la prove con ustedes  
  
Misao:"" KE???????????????????  
  
Kaoru: ì.í Maldita!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi sin prestarles atencion ya subida en el globo: Encendere la maquina! por que no se apuran!  
  
Misao: ¬¬........ "esta bien"  
  
Kaoru: Vamos por mi Kenshin!!!!!!!! (io:¬¬ GRRRRR!! el es "MIO")  
  
mi enciende la pequeña maquina y sale una luz debil de kolor verde, ke komienza a tomar la forma de un mapa de Japón, aprieta un boton rojo y repentina mente el olograma se torno todo de blanko.  
  
mi: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! ESTO NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: ke sucede????  
  
Misao: no es nada, solo ke la makina ya se le frego, nn jejeje  
  
mi: ¬¬ que confianza... ¡no!, lo que sucede es que la maquina marca con blanco el rastro de io  
  
Misao: y?  
  
mi: ò.ó como veras todo el mapa esta de blanco...  
  
Kaoru: eso significa ke......  
  
mi: significa que paso por todo el Japon! -.-U  
  
Misao: PASO POR TODO EL JAP"N????? KE LE PASA A ESTA LOKA???????? (io:".")  
  
mi: ¬¬ no lo se... pero asi no podremos rastrearlas, ya que lo la maquina rastrea es el rastro nuclear del cohete, y no puedo diferenciar por donde paso primero.  
  
Kaoru: y aora ke aremos????  
  
mi: buscar???  
  
Misao: .....pero komo lo aremos?????  
  
mi: ¬¬.......... mmm.....solo demos vueltas y por ahi, algun día la tendremos que hayar nñ no??  
  
Misao: "" PERO ESO NOS DEMORARA MUCHO TIEMPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: .......mmm........  
  
mi: Que acaso tienes algo mejor que sugerir, por que no veo que hayas ayudado de mucho? ¬.¬  
  
Kaoru: .........mmm.......  
  
Misao: LO KE PASO ES KE YO NO DIGO LA PRIMERA BABOSADA KE PASA POR MI KABEZA!!!!  
  
Kaoru: .........mmm.......  
  
mi: "bueno", por lo que veo no te pasan muchas cosas que digamos por la cabezota verdad? ¬u¬  
  
Kaoru: .........mmm..........  
  
Misao: "" KE DIJISTE??????????????  
  
Kaoru: ..........mmm.......  
  
mi: ademas de tonta, tambien sorda? --U te compadezco!!  
  
Kaoru: .........mmm.......  
  
Mientra Misao se lanza para atakar a mi, la kual se defiende "PATETIKAMENTE", parece ke Kaoru se a perkatado de algo y suelta un grito.  
  
Kaoru: YA SE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao y mi: ke????????????  
  
Kaoru: vamos al dojo!!!!  
  
Misao: al dojo???? pero para ke?????  
  
Kaoru: no preguntes solo vamos, anda mi vamo..... -en ese momento se da kuenta de ke mi esta a punto de morir por un exesivo sangrado ke sale de su kabeza por una ematoma de tamaño kolosal.  
  
Misao: nñ....jeje.... kreo ke se me paso un poko la mano....  
  
Kaoru: ke vamos a acer, nosotras no sabemos konducir esta kosa  
  
Mientras tanto en el escondite secreto de io:  
  
io: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..............................( io continua tratando de pensar que poner a hacer a Kenshin, mientras los demas hombres estan... construyendo una estatua de io tras ella?).......................... Kenshin!!!  
  
Kenshin en taparrabo y encadenado por el cuello: Si mi ama y señora suprema  
  
io: nn me enkanta ke me diga asi!!!!!!!!!, podrias traerme una malteada, ya me dio kalor- Kenshin se comienza a ir pero io lo regresa- asi por cierto antes de ke te vayas... sonrie par mi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: nn  
  
io: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! muchas gracias!!!!!!!!  
  
De regreso con nuestras 3 ¬¬ "heroinas", si es que merecen esa kategoria, estan Kaoru y Misao sentadas enseguida de mi, esperando a ke ella despierte.  
  
mi: XX ..................  
  
Misao: asta kuanto tendremos ke esperarla! ¬¬  
  
Kaoru: ¬.¬ Lo ke sea nesesario, si nos vamos kaminando tardaremos tres dias en llegar, en el globo solo una o dos oras... ì.í Ademas tu eres kien la dejo asi!!!!!!  
  
Misao: ¬¬... pero ella empezo  
  
mi komenzando a delirar: . NO... MAS TELETUBIES NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru y Misao: ¬¬U  
  
Misao: - -U ke akaso no puedes decir algo util????????  
  
mi: n Si usas gas de la risa Aoshi se va a reir...  
  
Misao: u SI!!!! por ke no se me abia okurrido?  
  
Kaoru: UN MOMENTO!!!!!!! te respondio, por ke no le preguntamos otras kosas?  
  
Misao: Y ke ago para ke se enamore de mi? OuO  
  
mi: doy soluciones, no hago milagros!  
  
Misao: "" KEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????( grita Misao mientras sarandea a mi, aciendo ke la herida se abra de nuevo)  
  
Kaoru: YA!!!! vas a matarla(Misao la suelta) aora........Puedo llegar a enamorar a Kenshin?????  
  
mi: . ya le gustas, los dos se hacen pato nomas.  
  
Kaoru: OUO  
  
Y asi kontinuan preguntandole a mi asta ke anochese, pero amitad de una pregunta de Misao mi despierta  
  
mi: QoO Que fue lo que paso???  
  
Kaoru y Misao a coro: ke pasooo??? ( mientras bailan como koristas)  
  
mi: ¬¬ bueno no importa... Kaoru, tu tenias una idea no es asi?  
  
Kaoru: si, Vamos, tenemos que ir al Dojo!!!!!!!!  
  
Las tres suben al globo y parten.  
  
mientras en la guarida de io:  
  
io: ..................mmmmmmmmmmm...................( io sigue pensando mientras esta sentada sobre un enorme trono al estilo egipcio con una esfinge con su kara atras de ella.)..................grrrrrr, no puedo pensar asi!!, Kenshin!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Si ama absoluta y omnipotente!  
  
io: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! te adoro Kenshin!!!! ejem ejem, azme un sandwich, ya me dio hambre...  
  
kenshin esta dispuesto a irse a acer al sandwich, pero...  
  
io: ejem,ejem, kenshin ke te dije ke icieras kuanto te pido algo????  
  
Kenshin: nn  
  
io: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! nun( esto se supone que es una karita sonrojada ¬¬)  
  
De regreso kon Ash, Misty y Brock, a no karay ¬¬ sorry, con nuestras tres heroinas ya enfrente del Dojo ( lo siento es un trauma)  
  
Misao: y a ke venimos aki???????, no entiendo en ke nos ayuda  
  
mi: Kaoru que es lo ke buscas?  
  
Kaoru buskando entre unas kajas :Espera, ESTO!!!!!!!!!- dice levantandose triunfante kon un APG (aparto posicionador global)  
  
Misao: Y? ke es eso?  
  
mi: O.O Como demonios conseguiste eso en el siglo XVII(siglo 17, osease los años de 1800)?????????????????  
  
Kaoru: ¬¬ en internet, donde mas?  
  
mi: , ????????????????????  
  
Misao: O.O y eso para ke sirve?  
  
Kaoru: nñ le instale a Kenshin un chip, el kual es detectado por este aparato y me da su lokalizacion.  
  
mi: Tienes un APG pero no sabes que es un globo aerostatico ¬¬  
  
Kaoru: ¬¬ si  
  
Misao: Y donde estan?  
  
Kaoru: A ver?, ???? segun esto estan detras del Dojo  
  
Todos voltean a ver atras del Dojo y se ve el globo de io kubierto con algunas ramas  
  
mi: -.-U Que tonteria  
  
Misao y Kaoru asienten, despues de esto las tres se alistan para entrar en una fortaleza subterranea ke estaba detras del Dojo, la kual era la guarida de io. Luego de peleas emocionantes y aventura en las kavernas de entrada, y muchas otras kosas interesantes que me da hueva contar las tres llegan donde io y se eskonden tras una roka para ver que esta aciendo.  
  
Misao muy malherida: miren, esta aciendo una utopia(quien no se sepa que es...busquelo en el tumbaburros) a su imagen.  
  
Kaoru: Pobres, esta aciendo que todos los hombres la construyan  
  
mi: Pero que mal gusto, al menos pudo haber construido algo mejor.  
  
Misao y Kaoru: ¬¬U  
  
mi: miren ahi estan io y Kenshin  
  
io: .....................................Kenshin, no se me ocurre nada, dime ke puedo preguntarte? T.T  
  
Kenshin: nn por ke no pregunta por mi mas grande sekreto?  
  
Misao, mi y Kaoru especialmente esperan espectantes para saber kual es ese sekreto  
  
io: O.O Ke gran idea!!!!!!!!!, y dime kual es?  
  
Kenshin: kual es ke? O.O  
  
io: O" tu mas grande sekreto  
  
Kenshin: Ke tiene? n  
  
io: "¬" kual es tu sekreto mas oscuro y profundo?, akello ke a nadie le az dicho y que por voluntad propia nunka lo aras!!!  
  
Kenshin: .....bueno....yo...yo..........YO!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: O.Ouuuuhhhhhhhh  
  
io: TU KE??????????  
  
Kenshin: yo.....y.....Sano..... lo hicimos........  
  
io: OO  
  
Kaoru:OO  
  
Misao:OO  
  
mi: XD jajajajajajajajajaja.... son puñales...jajajajajajaja....  
  
Mientras io sigue paralizada por tan tremenda noticia, Kaoru lanza todas sus frustaciones al viento en un solo grito...  
  
Kaoru: KEEEEEEEEEEE?????????????????  
  
io(sakudiendo la kabeza para salir del "shock"): ke??...... "" KIEN ANDA AÍ??????  
  
Misao: oh no!!!! ya se dio kuenta de nuestra presencia  
  
mi: Churros!!!!!!!! que haremos?  
  
Kaoru: -- lo siento.... no pude evitarlo  
  
mi: mejor corramos!!!!  
  
Kaoru: si!  
  
Misao: mmm.... pos si no ay de otra....(toda naka, jajajaja)  
  
Las tres "habilidosas" heroinas comienzan a correr pero estan acorraladas por las tropas zombies de io.  
  
io: WUAJAJAJAJAJA WUAJAJAJAJAJA WUAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!! ke ilusas, kreyeron ke podian eskapar,WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA...  
  
Ahora nuestras heroas( con toda la naques de la palabras) han sido capturadas, tan solo imaginen, que rumbo tomaran los hechos, que pasara con los hombres esclavizados por la manipuladora dictadora de io, Kenshin y Sano LO HICIERON? O.O................ que feo, mejor no se lo imaginen ¬¬ puaj. Bueno......nos veremos en el proximo kapitulo, y diskulpen le tardansa, ¬¬ aunke kreo ke a nadie le importa, en fin gracias al ke se tome la molestia de leer esta polifaceta y estrambotika historia.  
  
¡GRACIAS!  
  
U°.°U  
  
by: io and mi(nimodo, debo aceptarlo, "aveces" tiene buenas ideas, nñ jeje)  
  
mi: ¬¬ sin mi esta historia no existiria  
  
io: ..........¬¬ "klaro"  
  
SAYONARA BYE BYE!!!! 


	4. ¿ke icieron ke? Oo

En nuestro capitulo anterior:  
  
Kenshin: .....bueno....yo...yo..........YO!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: O.Ouuuuhhhhhhhh  
  
io: TU KE??????????  
  
Kenshin: yo.....y.....Sano..... lo hicimos........  
  
io: OO  
  
Kaoru:OO  
  
Misao:OO  
  
mi: XD jajajajajajajajajaja.... son puñales...jajajajajajaja....  
  
Kaoru: KEEEEEEEEEEE?????????????????  
  
io(sakudiendo la kabeza para salir del "shock"): ke??...... "" KIEN ANDA AÍ??????  
  
Misao: oh no!!!! ya se dio kuenta de nuestra presencia  
  
mi: Churros!!!!!!!! que haremos?  
  
mi: mejor corramos!!!!  
  
Las tres "habilidosas" heroinas comienzan a correr pero estan acorraladas por las tropas zombies de io.  
  
io: WUAJAJAJAJAJA WUAJAJAJAJAJA WUAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!! ke ilusas, kreyeron ke podian eskapar,WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA...  
  
U.U  
  
cap. 4: Ke icieron ke?????????????????  
  
Nuestras heroinas fueron kapturadas y llevadas asta la ke seria su prision, una jaula para kanarios de 3 metros(komo las ke salen en silvestre y piolin).  
  
mi gritando a todo lo que sus pulmones dan: SACANOS DE AQUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IO ME LAS PAGARAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME VENGARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O´  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
io: WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA..... POBRE ILUSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KE NO VES KE NO AY FORMA EN LA KE PUEDAN SALIR DE ESA JAULA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.....  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: MALDITA!!!!!! REGRESAME A MI SEÑOR AOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
io: ke? regresartelo? komo voy a regresarte algo ke nunka fue tuyo??  
  
Misao:   
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi: nunca triunfaras!!!!!!!! el destino prevalecera!!!!!! nunca podras cambiar el destino de estos dibujos lejanamente antropomorficos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( eso por que las caricaturas japonesas tienen facciones humanas muy alejadas de la realidad)  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: .......(en la baba).......... ÌÍ oye!!!!!!!! se supone ke tu estas de nuestro lado!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi: ¬ ¬U si tenia razon no te pasa mucho por la cabeza, mejor consiguete un diccionario  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: "ó   
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
io: klaro ke lo kambiare!!!! ya lo ize!!!!!!! aora kenshin es MIO y solo MIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(eco tenebroso en el MIO)  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: si tienes a Kenshin para ke kieres al señor Aoshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o DEVUELVEMELO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
io: "bueno"...... un esclavo nunka esta de sobra!  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: "" malvada!!! mi señor Aoshi nunka te obedecera  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
io: ¬¬ asi????.........mmm........ tengo una idea........Aoshi!!!!!( Aoshi aparece de entre las sombras)  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: si mi absoluta Okashira  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: O.O...........pero..............señor Aoshi............o NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.......  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi:maldita como puedes hacerle esto!!! como puedes hacerle esto!!!!!!!!!!! no esta bien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
io: ojojojojojojojojojojo  
  
Kaoru soyosando: Ken....  
  
io, Misao y mi terriblemente fastidiadas: YA CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru llorando: pero... pero Kenshin...........el............ no pudo................. haberlo echo kon Sanosuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
io:O.O si es cierto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a mis aposentos!!!!!!!!!!!( uuuuuu ke porno se hoyo eso)  
  
Kenshin aparece aciendo pup!!! en taparrabos:( Kaoru babeando a cantaros) nnx Si mi ama y señora incuestionable  
  
io: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! alfin aprendio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, vamonos!!!!!!!!, pero... me kargas!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: T.T noooooo yo quiero ke me karge a mi!!!!!  
  
Kenshin; nn por supuesto!, lo que la haga feliz ( mientras hace una reverencia aun en taparrabos)(mi: que porno!!! io: hey!!! esa es mi frase!!!)  
  
io: nn aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! ( Kenshin la karga y se la lleva)  
  
Kaoru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO( Kaoru deja de gritar por ke se le acaba el aire y toma mas para seguir pero Misao le tapa la boca)  
  
Misao: Ya Kaoru es suficiente nñU  
  
Kaoru: T.T PERO.......... MI...............MI KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi: YA!!!!!!!, mejor salgamos rapido ya que se fue!  
  
Misao: pero komo?????????  
  
mi: eeeee.... bueno..............como cuanta distancia ay entre los barrotes???  
  
Misao: komo 35 cm  
  
mi: BIEN!!!   
  
Kaoru y Misao: ".o????  
  
mi: nñU es que yo quepo por ah  
  
Kaoru: Oo?? enserio???  
  
mi: ¬¬U si  
  
Misao: (suspirando) ke alivio.... alfin alguien mas eskualida ke yo!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: nn si no krei ke fuera posible!!!  
  
mi: ¬¬ grrr me voy a ir sin ustedes malditas!!!  
  
En los aposentos de io:  
  
Se ve a Kenshin entrando kon io en los brazos(io: nn ke felicidad!!!!!!!!! mi: ¬¬ si lo abraza tan fuerte que se le a saltar la cabeza io:¬¬...... nn pero yo si puedo abrazar a kenshin y tu no puedes a Joe de cyborg 009 jaja... mi: ¬¬ shhhhh muerete). Kenshin deja a io en un trono adornado kon dibujos chibis de Kenshin y....  
  
io: ....Kenshin......  
  
Kenshin: nnx si?  
  
io: tenemos... ke ablar... de... de eso...  
  
Kenshin: Oox?? de eso??? a ke se refiere............... io-sama???  
  
io: Kenshin........TxT komo ke tu y sano lo hicieron?????  
  
Kenshin kon la kabeza kabisbaja: io-sama... aunke me apena decirlo.... si.... nosotros lo hicimos..........  
  
io: µ.µ......... kenshin.... komo pudiste......  
  
Kenshin: todo fue kulpa de Sano, el komenzo todo, debi aberlo detenido kuando pude, pero....  
  
io: µ.µ... pero ke???  
  
Kenshin:.... pero... es ke me estaba divirtiendo mucho.........  
  
io: o mejor no entres en detalles!!!!  
  
Kenshin: TTx es ke no pude evitarlo!!!1  
  
io: KENSHIN!!!!!! PARA!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: es ke el agarro el.....  
  
io tapandose los oidos: NO!!! NO LO KIERO OIR!!!!  
  
Kenshin: el agarro el jarron y me lo avento y luego..... yo se lo avente denuevo....  
  
io: .....O,O???....... ke?????  
  
Kenshin: si!!!! y por estar jugando lo hicimos.... NOSOTROS LO HICIMOS TRIZAS!!!!!!!!  
  
io: -(monita de cabeza)  
  
de techo cae en medio de una nube de humo Kaoru mas furikunda ke nunka  
  
Kaoru: CON QUE FUISTE TU KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORIRAS( con voz de ultratumba)  
  
Kenshin: " ,OxU ups  
  
Kaoru: ""KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Kenshin a salido del trance ante la furia de Kaoru)  
  
Kenshin: "."x oro???.....""x po...po..por ke??? ..... por ke estoy en taparabos????????  
  
io: Ô.Ô..... PERO KOMO PUDO SALIR DEL TRANCE??????????'  
  
mi: ooooo al parecer la descarga de panico en la sinapsis de Ken fue tan grande que los efectos de la maquina se vieron inibidos, todo por el inminente panico a la muerte que se avecina  
  
Kaoru comienza a perseguir a Kenshin lanzandole vacas( ¬¬U jeje, no crean que tenemos algo copntra las vacas, hermanita Neiba eso para ti, lo que pasa es que nos las vendieron por mayoreo) el lugar comenzaba a caer por los vacasos que recivieron los pilares(recuerden que la guarida era subterranea)  
  
io: T.T nooooooooooooooo  
  
Misao: Tenemos que salvar a mi señor Aoshi antes de que Kaoru destruya en lugar!!  
  
mi: ¬¬ mas bien a todos los demas  
  
Misao: si si VAMOS!!!!!!  
  
mi y Misao corren al cuarto de la maquina, descubriran donde esta ese cuarto???, Kenshin morira a causa de un vacaso???, io se repondra a su derrota???, a Kaoru le explotara la cabeza del corage??? esta historia acabara con un final feliz???.... a todas estas preguntas no tenemos una respuesta, esperemos que se nos ilumine la choya y encontremos solucion a todas estas dudas ¬ ¬U. Las aclaraciones y respuestas a los pocos reviews al final de la historia ( que no tenemos idea de cuando sera --U)  
  
U°.°U  
  
mi:POR CIERTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gracias a Kaoru-Lupin, y si somos dos personas, de hecho dos hermanas, lo que pasa es que no aceptaron mi direccion, y entramos las dos con la misma, en algunas de nuestras historias decimos al principio quien es la creadora de la historia  
  
by: io and mi(pero mas io!!!)  
  
mi: ¬ ¬ si yo no te insistiera en continuar con la historia nunca la terminarias!!  
  
io: nñU jeje  
  
SAYONARA BYE BYE!!!! 


	5. si le entienden expliquenos!

En nuestro capitulo anterior:  
  
Kaoru: ""KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Kenshin a salido del trance ante la furia de Kaoru)  
  
Kenshin: "."x oro???.....""x po...po..por ke??? ..... por ke estoy en taparabos????????  
  
io: Ô.Ô..... PERO KOMO PUDO SALIR DEL TRANCE??????????'  
  
mi: ooooo al parecer la descarga de panico en la sinapsis de Ken fue tan grande que los efectos de la maquina se vieron inibidos, todo por el inminente panico a la muerte que se avecina  
  
Kaoru comienza a perseguir a Kenshin lanzandole vacas, el lugar comenzaba a caer por los vacasos que recivieron los pilares  
  
io: T.T nooooooooooooooo  
  
Misao: Tenemos que salvar a mi señor Aoshi antes de que Kaoru destruya en lugar!!  
  
mi: ¬¬ mas bien a todos los demas  
  
Misao: si si VAMOS!!!!!!  
  
U.U  
  
cap. 5: Si le entienden expliquenos!!!  
  
Misao: VAMOS!!!  
  
mi: si!!!  
  
Ambas salen de los aposentos de io sin rumbo fijo corriendo a lo tarugo. Entonces ambas llegan a un corredor con dos puertas.  
  
Misao: a la derecha  
  
mi: a la izquierda  
  
Misao: NO!!!! YO SE QUE EL SEÑOR AOSHI ESTA A LA DERECHA  
  
mi: "ò De que demonios hablas cuando uimos de la jaula vimos que el almacen estaba a la izquierda  
  
Misao: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VAMOS A LA DERECHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi: Pero por que demonios se supone que debo aserte caso???????????  
  
Misao: POR QUE YO PUEDO MATARTE EN MEDIO MINUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR ESO(dice mientras amenaza a mi con los shurikens)  
  
mi: U a no pos asi si verdad???  
  
Ambas se van por la puerta de la derecha, mientras ellas se perdian bajo la guia de Misao, esto sucedia en los aposentos de io:  
  
io:no!!!!!!! mi utopia!!!!...........TT  
  
En eso, Kaoru desparramando su furikundidad, logra darle un vacaso a kenshin, el kual keda inkonsiente y dice:  
  
x orooooro.........  
  
Kaoru e io responden ante estas palabras y se acerkan a kenshin.  
  
io: no! Kenshin!!! estas bien?  
  
Kaoru: alejate de el, maldita......mmm........UTOPIKA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
io: "" KE? TU FUISTE KIEN KASI MATA A MI KEN!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: ìí TU KEN?????????  
  
io: si! es mio!  
  
Kaoru: no! el es mio!  
  
io:mio!  
  
Kaoru:mio!  
  
io:mio!  
  
Kaoru:mio!  
  
io:mio!  
  
Kaoru:mio!  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en un barril, flotando en el rio que lleva hacia las cataratas del niagara.......................  
  
mi con un melon por casco: ".ò Como demonios llegamos aqui?????????  
  
Misao con un balde aboyado en la cabeza: ¬ ¬ a mi no me lo preguntes, TAN SOLO DEBEMOS SEG....  
  
mi y Misao cayendo por las cataratas: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
regresando a la base de io, continuemos escuchando la interesante y bien argumentada discusion entre io y Kaoru:  
  
io:mio!  
  
Kaoru:mio!  
  
io:mio!  
  
Kaoru:mio!  
  
io:mio!  
  
Kaoru:mio!  
  
io:mio!  
  
Kaoru:mio!  
  
io:mio!  
  
Kaoru:mio!  
  
io:mio!  
  
Kaoru:mio!  
  
io:mio!  
  
Kaoru:mio!  
  
io:mio!  
  
Kaoru:mio!  
  
io:mio!  
  
Kaoru:mio!  
  
io: BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA ME ARTASTE!!!!!! POR KE NO KIERES ENTENDER KE KENSHIN ES MIO!!!!  
  
Kaoru: klaro ke no!!! verdad Kenshin???  
  
Kenshin:.....................  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin???  
  
io: WUAJAJAJAJAJA......... Kenshin podrias decirle a kual de las dos es a la ke realmente le perteneces????  
  
Kenshin: nnx..... pues a usted io-sama.  
  
Kaoru: ke????? pero.... Kenshin....... tu abias salido del trance!!  
  
io:WUAJAJAJAJAJA.....(etc, etc).........Al parecer Kenshin a regresado al trance, debe ser por ke el panico a morir a desaparecido  
  
Kaoru: O.O..................  
  
io: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA..............aora, kenshin, podrias decirle a esta "susodicha" ke se marche.... ¬u¬ jeje...  
  
Kenshin: disculpe...... Kamiya-dono..... seria tan amable de marcharse???  
  
(O.O) Kamiya-dono.... Kamiya-dono.... Kamiya-dono.... Kamiya-dono.... Kamiya-dono.... Kamiya-dono.... Kamiya-dono.... Kamiya-dono.... Kamiya-dono.... Kamiya-dono...............................................( eso es el eco de la voz de Kenshin en la cabeza de Kaoru)  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUITA DE UNA BUENA VEZ ESE MALDITO Y PIOJOSO DONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ""(con voz ronca y profunda)  
  
Kenshin:....´°.°x......no espera..... Kaoru...... no kiero morir!!!!!!!!!  
  
io: KE??????????? NO!!!!!!!!!!! NO ME LO KITARAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Entonces io saka de uno de sus bolsillos un control y gira la perilla un nivel  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en medio del desierto del Sahara.....................  
  
mi sudando como rosiador en verano: y.................. como.............. llegamos................ hasta...................aqui?  
  
Misao en ropa interior sobre un camello y con una sombrilla amarilla con elefantitos morados: KALLA Y SIGUE KAMINAN.......  
  
mi y Misao undiendose en arenas movedizas: AAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
regresando a la base de io, continuemos escuchando la pelea por Kenshin:  
  
Kaoru: ke es eso????  
  
io:WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA................ esto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! es nada mas y nada menos ke el kontrol de la maquina controlacerebrosquitavoluntadymanipuladoradesentimientos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! subiendo el poder de la onda quiensabekedemonios puedo controlar la noseke de la mente de Kenshin, y detener la influencia del panico( eso se oyo muy mi, puaj!)  
  
Kaoru: Dame eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Entonces Kaoru le arrevata el kontrol y baja el nivel a cero.  
  
io:òó Oye!!!! -io se lo quita y le vuelve a subir-  
  
Kaoru: òó Oye!!!!! -Kaoru se lo quita y le vuelve a bajar-   
  
io:òó Oye!!!! -io se lo quita y le vuelve a subir-  
  
Kaoru: òó Oye!!!!! -Kaoru se lo quita y le vuelve a bajar-   
  
io:òó Oye!!!! -io se lo quita y le vuelve a subir-  
  
Kaoru: òó Oye!!!!! -Kaoru se lo quita y le vuelve a bajar-   
  
io:òó Oye!!!! -io se lo quita y le vuelve a subir-  
  
Kaoru: òó Oye!!!!! -Kaoru se lo quita y le vuelve a bajar-   
  
Al mismo tiempo, en Puebla, en medio de una batalla, la del 5 de mayo para ser mas exactos, Misao se dedica a matar franceses, mientras mi se esconde entre los mageyes...................  
  
mi: BUUUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDO ENTENDERLO!!!!!  
  
Misao: DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y AYUDAME!!!!!!! SON DEMASIADOS!!!!!!!  
  
mi: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: MIRA MAL........  
  
mi y Misao: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( una bomba explota enseguida de ellas lanzandolas muy lejos)  
  
regresando a la base de io, continuemos vie.... QUE DEMONIOS SIMPLEMENTE SEGUIREMOS VIENDO INCOHERENCIAS, YO ME VOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( se va el narrador adisional asotando la puerta tras de el)  
  
Director gay en mayas blancas y camisa con holanes rosas: O NO AHORA QUE AREMOS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamatari: No te apures puchungito, Yo te ayudo!!!  
  
Director gay: AAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!! ERES TAN DULCE!!!!, GRACIAS DULCECITO DE MAMEY!!!!!!!!!!( eso lo dijo mientras lo abraza.  
  
SIGUIENTE ESCENA CENSURADA  
  
Kaoru y io: "" aaaaaaaaa o....k...  
  
Kamatari narrando: Bueno y despues de que medio matan a mi y a Misao ve...  
  
Director Gay: ESPERA!!! Ya va empezar la novela, mejor continuamos despues, si???  
  
Kamatari: Es cierto puchungito VAMOSNOS!!!( con toda la naques de la palabra)  
  
io:....ke?????  
  
mi: teniamos director????  
  
U°.°U  
  
by: io and la babosa que esta tatemada en el suelo  
  
mi saliendole humito: . mau???  
  
io: n.ñU  
  
SAYONARA BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MATTA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. BESAME!

En nuestro capitulo anterior:  
regresando a la base de io, continuemos vie.... QUE DEMONIOS SIMPLEMENTE SEGUIREMOS VIENDO INCOHERENCIAS, YO ME VOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( se va el narrador adisional asotando la puerta tras de el)  
Director gay en mayas blancas y camisa con holanes rosas: O NO AHORA QUE AREMOS!  
Kamatari: No te apures puchungito, Yo te ayudo!  
Director gay: AAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!! ERES TAN DULCE!!!!, GRACIAS DULCECITO DE MAMEY!!!!!!!!!!( eso lo dijo mientras lo abraza.  
SIGUIENTE ESCENA CENSURADA Kaoru y io: "" aaaaaaaaa o....k.  
Kamatari narrando: Bueno y despues de que medio matan a mi y a Misao ve.  
Director Gay: ESPERA!!! Ya va empezar la novela, mejor continuamos despues, si?  
Kamatari: Es cierto puchungito VAMOSNOS!!!( con toda la naques de la palabra)  
io:....ke?  
mi: teniamos director?  
U.U  
  
cap. 6: besame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nn  
  
al finalizar la novela.  
Director gay: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PORQUE DIOS, PORQUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOSE PABLO FILOMENO DE LA GARZA Y GARZA TERCERO NO MERECIA MORIR ASI!  
Kamatari sollosando: aaaa lo se!!!!! el no lo merecia solo queria estar al lado de su amada Maria Angelica Petroncha de la Paz y de la Guerra (oO?? komo)  
io:YA CIERREN SU BOCA PIOJOSA!  
mi: podemos continuar?  
Director gay: ai! si es cierto! tengo un "fic" que dirijirrrrrrrr Kamatari: asi se habla puchungito!!!! nn io: ¬¬ mi:como ustedes no salen con quemaduras de tercer grado! T,T Kamatari: EN FIN!.... mi y misao se encuentran arrastrando por un largo pasillo, y entonces....  
  
Misao: Mira!!!- levanta con dificultad su mano y señala una puerta que dice: cuarto de la "maquinacontrolacerebrosquitavoluntadymanipuladoradesentimientos"  
mi: ¬ ¬ si eso veo- enseguida de la puerta se puede apreciar a su derecha una puerta que dice: "aposentos de io"- te dije que era a la izquierda!  
Misao: ¬¬ CLARO QUE NO!!!!! yo dije ke a la izquierda!  
mi con flamtitas de fantasma: ....T,T creo que ya no importa.  
Misao: ì.í TE LO DIJE!  
mi: T.T si si como sea, entramos?  
Misao: Si-ambas se levantan con entusiasmo cubiertas de bendas y quemaduras.  
  
Kamatari: weno, tonces, mentras mi y la misa, ke diga, "Misao", taban por aí en onde estaban io y Kaoru, esto era lo que acontecia, digo "pasaba" para los que no entiendan mi refinado lenguaje...  
  
io:òó Oye!!!! -io se lo quita y le vuelve a subir-  
Kaoru: òó Oye!!!!! -Kaoru se lo quita y le vuelve a bajar- io:òó..... YA BASTA!!!! -io le arrebata el control y la mira maleficamente- Mira! estupidita! por ke no acemos esto?  
Kaoru: oÔ? QUE???  
  
Kamatari: en ese preciso momento, kenshin, que andaba desmayatado, komienza a recuperarse  
  
Kenshin: .x oro... mi cabeza... que paso.  
io: Kaoru? ke te parece si io me kedo kon kenshin.  
Kaoru: NO!  
io:òó dejame terminar!  
Kaoru: NO!  
io:òó CALLATE!  
Kaoru: NO!  
io:òó CALLATE!  
Kaoru: NO!  
io:òó CALLATE!  
Kaoru: NO!  
Kenshin: nñxU disculpen.  
io:òó CALLATE!  
Kaoru: NO!  
io:òó CALLATE!  
Kaoru: NO!  
io:òó CALLATE!  
Kaoru: NO!  
Kenshin: nñx ...alguien podria quitarme esta vaca de encima.  
vaca: MuUuUuUu........(traduccion a idioma entendible: me bajan)  
io:òó CALLATE!  
Kaoru: NO!  
io:òó CALLATE!  
Kaoru: NO!  
io:òó CALLATE!  
Kaoru: NO!  
Kenshin: ò.ox oigan.  
io:òó CALLATE!  
Kaoru: NO!  
io:òó CALLATE!  
Kaoru: NO!  
io:òó CALLATE!  
Kaoru: NO!  
Kenshin: .x ESCUCHENME!  
io y Kaoru: KE KIERES?  
Kenshin: .xU... este... podrian quitarme esta vaca de encima?  
io y Kaoru: "" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -al mismo tiempo, ambas lanzan un tremendo puñetazo-  
Kenshin mas muerido ke nunca: C-.x(trai un ojo hinchado)  
io y Kaoru: "." Kenshin!  
io y Kaoru: ¬¬ MALDITA!!! BASTA!!! YA DEJA DE A RREMEDARME!!! YA!  
io: ¬¬U....... SUFIENTE!!! ya dejame terminar de decir mi proposicion !  
Kaoru: ¬¬.  
io: ke.......te.......parece........si.  
Kaoru: NO!  
io: . KE ME DEJES TERMINAR!  
Kaoru: ............  
  
Kamatari: mentras estas virolillas seguian dandose tiros por el ruko ese, ke por cierto ta bien..... pero bien...( Director gay: òó bien ke????)..... ejem, ejem... bien baboso....estem....pos....asi!... amos kon mi y Misao... aver ke tanto acen....  
  
Ya dentro del cuarto mi y misao se encuentran frente a un enorme armatoste que funciona a base de propulsion ratonica (osease ratones y hamster corriendo en sus rueditas de ejercicios) ellas se disponian a desactivar la maquina  
  
Misao: Bien ya llegamos, entonces... como la apagamos?  
mi:... --pues....no me acuerdo.  
(silencio !$$&(&$"?&$( QUE NO TE ACUERDAS???????????  
mi: por favor no me hables asi! que no ves que abemos inocentes jovencitas aqui ¬ ¬ Misao: INOCENTE!!!!!!!!!! MIS POLAINAS SERA $&(?(¡"&?/, ASI QUE TE ACUERADAS O TE ACUERDAS!!!!!!!!-Misao comienza a golpear a mi en la cabeza mi: o pero no me acuerdo! T,T Misao: te acuerdas por ke te acuerdas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.( esto lo dice al tiempo que saca los shurikens, y ests brillan tenebrosamente mi: T,Tnooooooo!!!!!!!)  
  
kamatari: ...jueno! para ya no ver esta masacre, y no dañar la sensibilidad del sensible auditorio, mejor pasamos a ver como io y Kaoru acuerdan un maquiabelico e indecoroso acuerdo.  
  
io: bien! mira... esto es lo ke podemos acer.  
Kaoru: ke?  
io: ke tal... si por una semana... tu.... te kedas kon kenshin Kenshin C-.Ox?(aun kon un ojo inchado) oro?  
Kaoru: oO? a ke te refieres?  
io: si...(kon kara malefika).... deja te expliko, kon este kontrol.... -saka el kontrol de su bolsillo y se lo muestra a Kaoru-. io puedo kontrolar a kenshin.  
Kenshin: C-."x? a mi?  
Kaoru: O.O uuuuuuuuuuuu.  
io: ¬u¬ io podria prestartelo.  
Kaoru: ENSERIO?!!!!!!!! OoO!  
io: aha... pero.  
Kaoru: óò pero ke?  
io: pero ia ke io fui kien konsigio este prototipo... ¬u¬ no krees ke a mi tambien me toka?  
Kenshin algo asustado y aun kon el ojo inchado: C-"x KE TE TOKA KE!  
Kaoru: ¬¬... no me agrada.  
io: "bueno".... entonces io me kedare kon el kontrol......¬u¬ sera solo MIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO.  
Kaoru: "" nooooo! yo tambien kiero!  
Kenshin aterrado: ""x ke kieren ke????? (de tanto miedo ke le dio asta se le abrio el ojo)  
io: pues entonces tendras ke kompartir... ¬u¬ jeje.  
Kenshin llorando: KOMPARTIR!?????? ""x?????? POR FAVOR DIGAN KE NO ABLAN DE MI!!!!! TTx Kaoru: ...--....mmm.... pero una semana es muy poko tiempo ¬¬.  
io: O.O pos ke piensas acer?  
Kaoru: ¬¬ nada.  
io: ¬¬......ke porno.  
Kenshin isterizado al borde del kolapso nervioso: x NO!!! NONONONONONO.... POR FAVOR IA NO SIGAN ABLANDO!  
Kaoru: ESTA BIEN!!!!!.... ¬¬ pero tendra ke ser por un mes io: un mes eh? jejeje me agrada komo piensas ¬¬ Kaoru: i a mi komo piensas tu ¬¬ Kenshin tratando de salir de abajo de la vaca: .x MALDICION! KITATE ESTUPIDO BOBINO!  
vaca: ù-ú muu!  
Kaoru: ....ESPERA!!!.... komo se ke esto no es una trampa!  
io: ....... --U klaro ke no es una trampa.  
Kaoru: . no te kreo!  
io: ¬¬ asi!! pos agamos una prueba!  
Kenshin: ""x prueba!  
Kaoru: uuuuuuuuuuuuuu......... aver...- en eso agarra el kontrol y patea a la vaca-  
vaca que sale volando: MUUUUUUuuuuUUuUU........(en lenguaje entendible: me las pagaran malditas hijas de)  
Kenshin muerto de miedo: "."x..... Kaoru......dono?  
Kaoru: WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA..... AORA SI!!!! ME DESKITARE POR TODAS LAS VECES KE ME AS LLAMADO DONO!!!!!!!!!!!!! WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
Kenshin se pone blanco del miedo, intenta de uir, pero es inutil, sus piernas no responden, el peso de la vaca las ha entumido-. Maldita vaca.....-es todo lo ke puede pensar ademas de la imagen de su eminente fin.  
Kaoru levanta el control y sus ojos se iluminan maleficamente, lentamente, comienza a girar la perilla, los ojos de Kenshin se abre y muestran el temor que sienten, pero se empiezan a nublar dejando su rostro vacio de emosion...Kaoru rie de manera malvada, sus ojos parecen brillar como los de un demonio.  
Kaoru kon una voz gruesa y profunda: KEN....SHIN.... AORA TU.... TU..... TU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......... nn......... me besaras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kenshin se levanta lentamente y se acerca a ella, levanta sus manos y la toma por los hombros, lentamente se acerca y... io: OO.........NO!!!!!! NO PERMITIRE KE AGAS ESO!!!!!!!! -io sale korriendo acia donde estos se encuentran y le arrebata el kontrol a Kaoru, gira un poco la perilla y...- . KENSHIN!!!!!!! BESAME A MI!!!!!!!!!!!- Kenshin suelta a Kaoru y la deja con el beso en el aire y esta se cae, el se acerca a io- ....suspiro... kenshin.....- Kenshin se acerca y sonrie dulcemente, con una de sus manos acomoda uno de sus mechones y roza su mejilla, se acerca lentamente y sus rostros solo son separados por pocos centimetros...PAF!!!!!!! Kenshin sale volando a causa de una patada que acaba de romperle el coxis, esto por parte de Kaoru.  
Kaoru: COMO TE ATREVES MALDITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARRUINASTE EL MOMENTO CUMBRE DE MI EXISTENCIA!!!!!!!!(ahora con voz grave y diabolica)EL ES MIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOLO MIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- toma el control, y voltea a ver a kenshin que se quedo con los labios parados, y gira la perilla bruscamente- . BESAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -kenshin se levanta y comienza a caminar.  
io: .............. tu....,tu..... KOMO #$$&/(&/(/#$!#$"$& A ARRUINARME ESE MOMENTO TAN PERFECTAMENTE BELLO!  
Kaoru babeando: ....... eh? ke?  
io: NO PERMITIRE KE LO BESES ANTES KE IO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -io le arrebata el kontrol a Kaoru , sube el nivel y dice: KENSHIN!!! VEN AKI AORA MISMO Y BESAME!  
Kenshin voltea con los labios parados Kaoru le arrebata el control y sube el nivel: NO!!!! BESAME A MI!  
io le arrebata el control y sube el nivel: NO!!!! BESAME A MI!  
Kaoru le arrebata el control y sube el nivel: NO!!!! BESAME A MI!  
io le arrebata el control y sube el nivel: NO!!!! BESAME A MI!  
Kaoru le arrebata el control y sube el nivel: NO!!!! BESAME A MI!  
io le arrebata el control y sube el nivel: NO!!!! BESAME A MI!  
Kenshin mientras tanto solo voltea la cabeza para una y para otra continuamente, aun con los labios parados.  
  
kamatari: mientras esta repetitiva situacion en la historia se repetia aun mas!, Misao y mi...  
  
mi mientras su cerebro sale por su oreja: PIEDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT Misao: PIEDAD NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS!!!!!!!!!!!! NO VINE ASTA AKI DIOKIS AORA ME DICES KOMO$##$&& APAGO ESTA#$&/y&)/() O SI NO.  
mi se levanta de golpe y un foco aparece sobre su cabeza: YA SE!!!!!!- mi saca un queso del bolsillo de su pantalon Misao: Queso????, cargas queso en tus pantalones?  
mi: uno nunca sabe cuando puede ser util nn Misao: ¬ ¬ pero eso de que demonios sirve?  
mi:nn para atraer a los ratones y que la maquina se quede sin energia!  
Misao: O.o....ooooooooo eso tiene sentido, Usemoslo!  
mi y Misao: nn si!!!!!- se dan la vuelta para acercarse a la maquina, pero se detienen sorprendidas al ver a la maquina, la cual hecha humo y salen chispas , ademas los ratones huyen despavoridos aunque sus ruedas sigan girando-......... oO?? pero que demo.....  
  
PUUUJJGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KABLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHINPUNPAPAS!!!!!!!!!! PUUUUM(kien fue? ¬¬)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamatari: jajajaja al parecer la maquina se sobrecargo! por la insulsa y patetica discusion entre io y Kaoru, y todo el lugar exploto muy bonito nn, bueno, como ya es hora de ir a mi cita en el maniquiur!!!! aqui le dejamos el asunto por el momento nn adiosin!  
Director Gay: Dulcecito de Mamey!, vamosnos que se nos hace tarde para ver al Margarito!  
  
U.U 


	7. la primera en besralo fuiste tu?

en el capitulo anterior.  
io le arrebata el control y sube el nivel: NO! BESAME A MI!  
Kaoru le arrebata el control y sube el nivel: NO! BESAME A MI!  
io le arrebata el control y sube el nivel: NO! BESAME A MI!  
Kenshin mientras tanto solo voltea la cabeza para una y para otra continuamente, aun con los labios parados.  
mi: YA SE!- mi saca un queso del bolsillo de su pantalon Misao: Queso, cargas queso en tus pantalones?  
mi: uno nunca sabe cuando puede ser util nn Misao: ¬ ¬ pero eso de que demonios sirve?  
mi:nn para atraer a los ratones y que la maquina se quede sin energia!  
PUUUJJGGGGGG! KABLAM! BOOM! CHINPUNPAPAS!  
Kamatari: jajajaja al parecer la maquina se sobrecargo! por la insulsa y patetica discusion entre io y Kaoru, y todo el lugar exploto muy bonito nn, bueno, como ya es hora de ir a mi cita en el maniquiur! aqui le dejamos el asunto por el momento nn adiosin! 

U°.°U>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

capitulo 7: LA PRIMERA EN BESARLO FUISTE TU?

el director y kamatari se acercan caminando hablando de la vida alegremente, despreocupados, o despreocupadas?..no lo se, el caso es que venian Director gay: Chipotles! Margarito si que se lusio hoy!  
Kamatari: YA SE! ESTASSSSS KARITASSSSSS DE PIKACHUSSSSSS EN MIS UÑITASSSSSS ME KEDAN DIVINASSSSSSSSSSSS!  
Director gay: hay que modesto! si tu siempre estas diiiiiviiiiiiiiino!  
Kamatari: n/n ay puchungito me sonrosas!  
SIGUIENTES ESCENAS CARIÑOSITAS Y CURSERAS CENSURADAS (afortunadamente)

: Un momento! y ke paso con la historia? oO?  
Director gay: ay mamey! pero kien dijo eso!  
Kamatari: puchungito tengo miedito: ya dejense de tonterias y kontinuen kon la historia de una maldita vez! no tengo todo el dia para seguir kon estas estupideces Director gay: ME NIEGO, primero nos dices kien eres, voz extraña y misteriosa! ìí Kamatari: asi se habla puchungo!  
: ¬ ¬U bueno, si asi podemos continuar...-todo ruido desaparece solo dejando la voz aspera y profunda con un eco misteriosamente terrorifiriquillo-... yo... soy...ELAMODELDESTINODEMI-IO!1 Kamatari: AAAHHHHH! ya me acorde el ese que sale con las vacas!  
Director gay:aaaaaaaaa! el de Sano es como nosotros... ese menso, digo ese mero... oye y tu si crees que sea?  
Kamatari: pos no se pero si aguanta, no lo crees?  
Amodeldes...: KALLEN! USTEDES NO SON MAS KE UNOS ILUSOS VERVEJETES!  
Kamatari: pero no me grites T.T... snif snif...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA burp... o lo siento, kon el grito se salio Director gay: no te apures hasta tus eructos son gaytasticos Amodeldes...: ...¬ ¬ y eso que kiere decir?  
Kamatari: ay pero si seras virolo! eso significa ke.  
Amodeldes...: SABES QUE? NO ME IMPORTA!... cuando piensan seguir el fic!  
Kamatari: aaaahsssssssssss puessssssss! de todos modosss ke ni lo komprenderiassssss es demasiado homortante para ti!  
enfin! lo ultimo ke rekuerdo es ke ubo una explocion o algo asi, el caso es ke abia muchas lucecitas y kolores setenteros...

donde antes estaba el dojo y la base sekreta de io ahora solo kedan eskonbros y porkerias kemadas, todos los hombres que estaban en el almacen salieron volando y estaban regados por el lugar(Kamatari: it's raining man aleluya, its raining man o yeah! nn) entonces de entre los escombros alguien se levanta repentinamente y mira a su alrededor con desilucion.  
Kaoru: O.O...MI CASA! T-T mi comienza arrastrarse por debajo de los escombros en los ke estaba Kaoru mi: . CHURROS!...SOBREVIVI, DE VERAS SOBREVIVI! -en eso Misao sale repentinamente de los eskombros de un brinco lanzado las rocas ke estabas sobre ella a mi justo en la cabeza (io: XD)  
Misao: MALDICION! Y EL SEÑOR AOSHI? DONDE ESTA DONDE ESTA? T,T- comienza a lanzar los escombros buscandolo, Aoshi(kon voz masculinamente sexy): hola, ke ha acontesido en este lugar, por alguna extraña pero sorpresivamenteironica razon no puedo rekordar nada.  
Misao: O.O...MI SEÑOR AOSHI! -se lanza a abrasarlo y besarlo molestosamente, pero el se mueve a un lado haciendo que ella bese un bulto ke estaba tirado detras de el, ke al mirarlo resulto ser... un conocido muy sorprendido, muy virolo y muuuuuuuy pelirojo.  
Kenshin: O.OxU Misao: O.OU Aoshi: ...--U mi: O.o Churros! eso fue inesperado!

por un pequeño instante no sucede nada, solo existe un silencio incomo en el que nadie se mueve...

de entre enormes rocas un rayo komienza a destrozarlas y un fuerte viento komienza a remolinarze...en el centro, una figura oscura comienza a levantarse, el ambiente se pone frio y todos empiezan a temblar, cuando dos ojos rojos brillan furicundamente, todos sienten un escazlofrio...io...pero luego! un calor incandecente kema sus espaldas todos voltean temiendo por su vida ante la imagen, de un ser en llamas kon unos ojos flameantes, que miran a matar, llenos de odio, una ira incontenible...Kaoru...a ambas, se les ha salido el chamuko...

Misao: ó/ò... no... espera Kaoru, io,... yo no kise... no entienden... lo ke pasa es ke.  
Kaoru e io:(ò Ó) KALLA!- sus voces estallan como un trueno que atraviesa el cielo- NO TE ATREVAS A ABLAR PEKEÑA KOMADREJA, NINGUNA ESKUZA TE SALVARA DEL DOLOROSO INFIERNO KE TE DARA FIN!...- ambas voltean lentamente dirigiendo su mirada a Kenshin, una sonrisa malefica las acompaña- jeje, PERO ANTES!

Kenshin: Ó ÒxU oh oh, ...creo...ke esto no sera nada bonito mi: -- sip, no lo sera- todos los que estan cerca de kenshin se alejan un par de pasos, incluso los que aun estaban debajo de los escombros se alejan, incluyendo a Sano y Yahiko-  
Kenshin: volteando para todos lados: T,Tx ah! que malos, no me dejen solo! ALGUIEN AYUDEME! YO NO TENGO LA CULPA! PIEDAD!  
Kaoru e io: NO PUEDO PERDONARTE! COMO HAS PODIDO BESARLA A ELLA ANTES QUE A MI? TUS LABIOS SON SOLO MIOS!  
Kenshin: ¬ ¬x bueno de hecho.  
Kaoru e io: O KOMO! HAS OSADO BESAR A ALGUIEN MAS? AHORA SI NO TENDRAS PERDON ALGUNO!  
Kenshin O OxU no debi haber dicho nada, cierto?  
todos: aha, eso fue una idiotes

tanto Kaoru como io salen corriendo, una musiquilla clasica suena de fondo, ambas en perfecta sincronia( no les rekueda algo ¬¬U) saltan dando una marometa en el aire- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- gritan como bestias que pelean...la cara de Kenshin es azotada contra el suelo por dos pies que impactan contra ella, la magnitud es tal que la tierra se unde estilo Dragon Ball

todos: ssssssssssssss eso debio doler Kenshin: oroOoooOoOOOOOooo ,x

Kaoru e io: AHORA...ES TU TURNO- voltean señalando a Misao- jaja, Y TE ASEGURO, QUE TU SUFRIMIENTO NO SE COMPARARA EN LO MAS MINIMO CON ESTO!

Misao:NO! NO KIERO MORIR! POR FAVOR ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SEÑOR AOSHI!  
Aoshi: --U.  
Sanosuke: hey yahiko, krees ke la komadreja logre sobrevivir?  
Yahiko: -- lo dudo, Kenshin ia esta akostumbrado a los golpes de Kaoru pero Misao no sabe lo ke le espera -  
mi en el fondo riendose en silencio: jajajaja, se lo merece, POR TODAS LAS VECES QUE ME DEJASTE AL FILO DE LA MUERTE!  
en ese instante Kenshin rekupera el conocimiento Kenshin: x por kami! krei ke moriria.  
mi(pikandole la cara a Kenshin kon una vara):vaya! al parecer eres inmortal.  
Misao mirando desesperadamente hacia todos lados es buska de ayuda: Ó.Ò Himura! por favor ayudame! TTNO KIERO MORIR!  
Kenshin: ó.òx oh no! señorita Misao, a usted tambien?... Aoshi! ke no piensas ayudarla!  
al fondo se puede ver a Misao correr con desesperacion, y a io y Kaoru volar hacia ella, Kaoru cargando una vaca para lanzarsela y io la atacaba con el fuego de la espada de Shishio( io robo la tumba de shishio y saco su espada)

Aoshi: no kenshin, ella debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos Sano: o.o pero de que hablas, todo estu culpa por moverte Aoshi: u.uU ahm, cierto, pues supongo que deberemos ayudarla.  
Todos dan vuelta con determinacion en sus rostros, listos para afrontar aquellos demonios...y frente a sus ojos se encuentran con la terrible esena de una Misao corriendo hacia un rio en el cual morir mas placenteramente, una Kaoru cuyo ki crecia a su alrededor para crear una gigantorme genki-dama que goku facilmente envidaria(goku: o.o cielos! komo lo ace!), y por ultimo a una io sobre una columna de rocas recitanto algo ke parece ser un hechizo curiosamente familiar: "Gran Watsuki creador del mas grande rounin utiliza un fragemento de tu poder para ayudarme a destruir a esta maldita komadreja, mas frio ke Aoshi, mas rojo ke los pelos de kenshin, oculto en la tinta del tintero, conjuro la furikundidad en tu nombre que todos los imbecilillos aki presentes ke se oponen a io keden mas molidos ke frijoles para siempre" Kaoru e io: WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
Misao (lanzando se al rio): ToT POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME! SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! (splash)  
todos: o.oU aaaaaaaaaaah.  
Sano: pos bueno Aoshi, mejor le apuras a detenerlas.  
Yahiko: si, tienes todo mi apoyo moral, ve por ellas Kenshin: o.oxU ke bueno ke ami no me icieron eso.  
Aoshi: ke! no esperen! debemos detenerlas!  
Sano(mirando acia otro lado):...emh, hey! yahiko, kieres ir a komer algo?  
Yahiko: claro! n.ñU.  
Tipo X:... asi! yo tambien voy con ustedes Tipo Y: si si! yo tambien voy!  
Tipo Z: yo picho las cervesas! Demas tipos: si! cerveza gratis!  
todos los presentes comienzan a irse, ignorando a Aoshi,a ecepcion de Kenshin(todavia torpe por el golpe) y mi( mirando la escena, maldiciendo entredientes a misao)  
mi: jajajaja...jajajaja... jaja maldita... jajajaja...jaja...ja.  
Aoshi: ustedes! ayudenme a detenerlas Kenshin: Ox mi, tu ve a detener a la señorita Kaoru, yo ire con io mi: ...o.o ah, me hablan a mi, me estan pidiendo ayuda, que les afecto la explosion! pero si ella merece morir!  
Kenshin: ì.íx solo callate y ayuda! mi, NO!  
En eso Aoshi tomo a mi por la cabeza komo si fuera un vil balon de basketbol y la lanza acia Kaoru, al mismo tiempo ke Kenshin toma su sabakatou y korre, aun taparrabos, a detener a io.  
mi: . aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!(mi sale directo a Kaoru, cual sandia kamikaze, y se estrella justo en su cabeza)  
Gracias a eso la energia de la Genki-dama se dispersa, para ke aora kaoru se enchinche kon mi e intente akabar primero kon ella.  
mi: o.o oh churros, no Kaoru espera!  
Kaoru (con un rostro cubierto por sombras, komienza a despedir energia, provokando ke tanto las rokas a su alrededor como su cabello comiencen a flotar haciendo que su moño se desintegre): TU! HAS DETENIDO MI VENGANZA! (ò.Ó  
mi: o.oU ... . espera! no es a mi a quien deseas matar! es a io! solo piensalo! nada de esto hubiera sucesido! -Ante estas palabras Kaoru duda por un instante- si si! piensalo, quien se llevo a Kenshin en primer lugar, quien lo alejo de ti, quien tiene la culpa de todo es ella, ella merece ser castigada! ella merece arder en la llamas de tu ira!

Kenshin (desenfundando su espada): espera io! no lo hagas!  
io: KALLA! TU NO ENTIENDES! ESTO ES ALGO KE DEBO ACER! NO PERMITIRE KE ESA KOMADREJA SE KASE KONTIGO! . Kenshin: O.OxUUUUUUUU ke! kasarse?  
io (derramando lagrimas): NO LO NIEGES! YA KE LA AS BESADO ESE ES EL DESTINO KE LES ESPERA! TENDRAS KE ACERLO POR LOS NIÑOS!  
Aoshi: --U por kami!  
Kenshin: ó.Ox... niños?... kreo ke deberias prestar mas atencion a las klases de biologia.  
io: o.o... entonces... Misao no esta embarazada?  
Kenshin: .x klaro ke no!  
io: °u° enserio? no tendras ke kasarte kon ella!  
Kenshin: ¬-¬x ...no...no lo are.  
Toda la ira de io se disipa ante la gran felicidad ke sintio en ese momento.  
io: TuT KENSHIN! -ella komienza a korrer en kamara lenta acia su amado pelirrojo entre un enorme y trankilo kampo de eskombros mientras una musikilla bastantemente cursi komienza a sonar.  
Kenshin: --x mmmmmm... Aoshi? krees ke si me muevo termine besando a alguien detras de mi?  
Aoshi: ...talves...-- tendria sentido, ademas estoy detras de ti... o.o! oh no! Himura mas vale ke no te muevas! -dicho esto sostiene al hombre en taparrabos impidiendole ke llege a moverse.  
Kenshin: O.Ox no Aoshi! no lo hagas! .x- desesperado tapa su rostro con sus manos lo mas ke puede io diciendo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lentamente: keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggoooooooooooooooooooo- io se va acercando a Kenshin mas y mas, y cuando, alfin, sus labios estan apunto de rosarse...

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Kamatari: nn pos bueno,lo anterior fue un pateeeetico efecto de sonido usado para dicir que Kaoru lanzo la megajenkindama a io y todo exploto, kon aun mas kolores setenteros ke la ultima esplocion n.n lo ubieran visto! fue un momento kodak!  
directot gay: si! yo lo tengo en video! n.n Kamatari: OuO enserio Puchuncho! mandemoslo a "cuando las virolas atacan" !  
director gay: mmm no se, lo pensaba mandar a "cuando los mapaches explotan"  
Amodeldes...:USTEDES OTRA VEZ? YA CALLENCE Y TRABAJEN!  
los dos: ja! u.u Kamatari: ademas de donde membrillos sales tu?  
director gay: si! yo mando aqui! . soy la reina!  
amodeldes...: BASATA ES JUSTO Y NECESARIO! TENEMOS OTRO 20 PROYECTOS POR HACER Y CON ESTE NO PODEMOS ACABAR!  
Kamatari:puchungo...eso significa que... TOT saldremos del aire?  
Amodeldes...: SIGNIFIKA KE ESTAN DESPEDIDS!  
Kamatari: ó,ò KE!...pero...pero...le e dedicado mis mejores miradas conkistadoras al sexy Aoshi!  
Director gay: ¬+¬...Ke dijiste!  
Kamatari: ay! n.ñU kise decir, los mejores años de mi vida!  
Amodeldes...: PERO KE DEMONIOS ESPERAN! LARGO DE AKI! LES DIJE KE ESTAN DESPEDIDS!  
Kamatari: BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA! KOMO TE ATREVES! JAMAS ME HABIAN HUMILLADO TANTO EN MI VIDA! tt Director gay: ...-- no te preokupes mi dulcecito de mamey, ya veras, komo algun dia, nos vengaremos de este...ammmm...a este... A ESTE!... . CHAPALDRENO!  
Amodeldes...: o.O? Chapaldreno.  
Drector gay kon Kamatari en los brazos: SI! ì-í CHAPALDRENO! -se van azotando la puerta tras de si.  
Amodeldes...: ah...esperen... kien seguira narrando esta historia...o.o...rayos!...

FIN? ò.o?

U.U>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

by: ... seguiran kon vida?... ò.O?


End file.
